


A woman's advice

by Vrafter



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Advice, F/M, Friendship, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vrafter/pseuds/Vrafter
Summary: Chun Li has some encouraging words for Ken. Before SF4.





	A woman's advice

A woman's advice 

Ken invited Chun li out for dinner to discuss some personal matters involving his wife and future child.

“Ken… I really appreciate the food. You are a good friend and all but this is kind of short notice. I have a long night at the office tonight going over a murder case. What is so important that you need me now?” Chun li said as she took a sip of water from her glass and sits it back down.

“.....Eliza may be going to the hospital soon...and give birth to our child….I'm a little nervous Chuns… What if…. What if I'm not good enough as a father? What if I end up not good enough for Eliza? This is new to me… I...i just need some advice and little support from someone and you were the first person I can think of. I could have called Ryu but...i'm not sure he would understand” Ken lowered his head and closes his eyes, trying to shake off the fear and uncertainty that's building up inside his heart.

Chun li had a surprised look on her face and smiled from what Ken just said.

“I never thought you was this sensitive ken..it's kind of heartwarming. You have nothing to worry about. You are an amazing man. You are a confident man. Eliza is blessed to have someone like you on her side. And your child? He or she will be very lucky to have a father like you. Just don't focus on the future. Focus on the now. The future is uncertain for everyone but the present is whatever you make it. Just remember that ok?” Chun Li said as she places a hand on top of ken’s hand.

Ken looked up at her and nodded his head with a smile. 

“Yeah… your right. Thanks Chuns..i needed that. ” Ken said raising his glass to Chun li.

“No problem. Next time, just make sure you call me ahead of time hmmm?” she said raising her glass as well.

“To friends!” they both exclaimed as they clinked their glasses together.


End file.
